OS  Un écrin, une nuit pour deux coeurs
by EPLT
Summary: OS - Et si dans le livre 7, Harry et Ginny parvenaient à passer un peu de temps ensembles. Traduction de l'anglo-chinois vers le français.


J'étais fort ennuyé lors de la traduction de cet OS. Il n'y avait pas de titre, j'en ai donc ajouté un selon ma compréhension du texte.

Les anglophones remarqueront que les deux textes ne sont pas similaires. Suite à la traduction, des expressions anglaises ne fonctionnaient plus (double sens, jeux de mots) et des phrases trop explicites en anglais étaient bien moins crues en français. Celles-là sont revenues en échange.

Et puis, j'ai ajouté ma propre « patte » d'auteur. Non mais !

_**Une nuit, un écrin pour deux cœurs.**_

Imaginons des évènements qui n'eurent jamais lieu. Il était une nuit pendant laquelle, Harry, ce jeune garçon fut attiré dans l'antre d'une jeune fille. Dans la maison endormie, tous savaient sa funeste destinée.

Comme les autres, la jolie rouquine savait cela. Mais elle savait aussi ce dont il avait besoin. Le prestigieux « survivant » n'est qu'un jeune homme comme un autre. Et, si cela peut être, elle l'aimerait.

Dans sa tenue de nuit cachée par une longue robe de chambre, Ginny paraissait encore plus agréable à regarder. Harry ne savait pas bien quoi dire et faire à présent que la porte se refermait derrière lui.

- Joyeux anniversaire. Fit-elle avec un sourire ennuyé.

Harry la dévisageât avec douceur et amitié. Il savait ce qu'il désirait, et se demanda ce qu'elle attendait de lui, jusqu'à quel point elle désirait se soumette à lui. Le reste du monde derrière cette lourde porte cessa d'exister.

Dès le lendemain, Harry aurait à partir. C'était la chose la plus essentielle que tous deux ils savaient. Cette nuit était donc leur nuit. Tout autour d'eux, les habitants du Terriers dormaient à poings fermés. Harry entendit Hermione emporter Ron dans les étages. Les parents Weasley avaient à l'esprit bien d'autres considérations. Il était peu probable qu'ils prennent le temps d'espionner leur unique fille. Et, de plus, les jumeaux ne vivaient plus ici, ce qui leur assurait une impunité supplémentaire.

Le jeune hésita et vint plus près, plongeant ses grands yeux verts dans les siens. Face à lui, Ginny feignît de trébucher et tomba droit dans ses bras. Harry avait, bien entendu, compris ce qu'elle souhaitait. Il se demandait s'il était prêt pour cela, si elle l'était.

- Tu sais que je t'aime ? interrogeât, pratiquement suppliant, Harry.

- Je le crois. Répondit la rouquine dans un large sourire.

Harry sentit sa peau devenir brûlante. Son visage était probablement devenu aussi rouge que l'étaient les cheveux de la jeune fille. Elle caressa les chairs rosies avec une grande douceur et beaucoup de persévérance. Puis elle vint plus près, se réchauffant le long de son torse. Harry sentit le cœur de la jeune fille battre doucement au travers de sa propre poitrine. Saisit par l'émotion de cet instant privilégié, il se sentit à l'étroit dans sa robe.

- Tu as un peu grandit. S'amusa Ginny en glissant sa main de son cou sur sa poitrine.

La douceur du geste augmentât encore l'émotion qui étreignait Harry. Il eut voulu que cet instant soit éternel. Quoi qu'il en soit, il serait gravé éternellement dans sa mémoire.

- Nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Finit par articuler Harry encore un peu gêné de la situation.

- Est-ce vrai ? S'enquit la jeune fille en l'embrassant.

- Tu peux en être certaine. Sourit le jeune homme confiant.

Féline, Ginny se prélassa sur son lit. Trépidante, elle attendait son amour d'enfance. En face d'elle, Harry hésitait encore. Il l'aimait et la désirait.

- Es-tu encore là ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

Elle se dressa sur ses genoux, pour l'embrasser encore et encore. Harry la prit par les épaules et l'embrassa un long moment. Il aimait tant cela et il semblait qu'elle appréciait tout autant. Il la sentit devenir fébrile et désirable.

- Viens ! L'invitât Ginny. Elle l'aidât à se hisser sur la couche et les caresses légères et prononcées continuèrent. La jeune fille se laissait guider par la détermination de son ami.

Harry la repoussa délicatement. Tenue par les épaules, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit encore tremblante. Ginny savait qu'elle était prête pour lui. Elle l'avait tant voulu qu'elle lui donnerait tout. Elle l'embrassa partout où elle pouvait. Et, quand tout fut embrassé, elle l'aida à retirer ses vêtements. Et ses espaces nus furent à leur tour la proie des lèvres de la jeune fille.

- Tu es affamée!

- Je vais te manger tout entier. Répliqua la jeune fille avec un air mutin.

- Je peux ? interrogeât Harry.

- Je te regarde. Affirma Ginny en se détendant visiblement.

Avec douceur, Harry glissa ses mains sous ses vêtements. Sous la robe, ses mains frôlèrent une peau si douce qu'il crut à un rêve. Il remonta le long de ses jambes, glissa sur son ventre. Á chaque mouvements, elle sursautait, tressautait, se tortillait. Échauffée par ses réactions, elle en voulait encore plus et le demandait. Mais Harry choisit ce moment pour ralentir et la contempler.

Admirant ses jambes, Harry ne bougeait plus, mais elle savait qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas en si bon chemin. Elle souhaitait qu'il continue. Cet arrêt l'avait encore un peu plus excitée. En un instant, elle ôta ses vêtements. Gentiment, il décida de l'aider et se releva pour s'extraire de ses propres vêtements. Sa robe glissa doucement vers le sol. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la jeune fille pouvait admirer sa musculature, mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

Dénudé, le jeune home revint tranquillement vers elle. Il finirait tout ce qu'il avait commencé. Il était sur la bonne voie. Visiblement, elle en était pleinement consciente et consentante. Brutalement, il retira la robe de la jeune fille dévoilant toute son intimité. Il apposa ses mains sur les draps frais et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ginny se laissa porter par l'instant, et maintenant nue, elle devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

- Pas de soutien-gorge ? s'amusa Harry

- Je peux en mettre un si tu préfères. Taquina la jeune fille.

- Inutile. Trancha le jeune homme.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau longuement, passionnément. Il embrassa ses lèvres, rouges comme une fraise. Elle ne bougeât pas. Quelque chose n'avait pas été fait dans les règles. Le jeune homme s'en inquiétât.

- embrasses-moi. Imposa Ginny.

Et Harry s'exécuta. La peine n'était pas désagréable. Il promena ses lèvres tout au long du corps de la jeune fille. En fin de compte, le jeune homme arrêtât son manège. Ginny tenta de se redresser pour signifier sa désapprobation. Mais Harry verrouilla ses lèvres des siennes. Dès ce moment, Ginny n'essaierait plus de parler. Il promenât à nouveau ses mains sur son corps. L'adolescente aimait cela et le montrait en lui rendant ses caresses.

Harry sentit les ongles de la jeune fille s'incruster dans la chair de ses épaules. La douleur fugace signifiait l'intense désir dont elle pouvait faire preuve à cet instant.

- Que ton dos est tendu. Remarqua la jeune fille.

- Pas autant que tes cuisses. Sourit Harry.

L'allusion ne fut pas anodine. D'un sourire, Ginny obéit à l'informulée exigence. Pour le faire taire, elle croisa ses jambes autour du dos de son ami. Á cet instant, leurs intimités ne pouvaient s'ignorer. Ginny sentit un peu de douleur lorsqu'elle devint une femme. Mais elle l'avait tant voulu qu'elle ne regrettait pas son choix.

Harry l'aimât doucement. Malgré leurs manques d'expérience, ils surent donner l'un à l'autre ce qu'ils avaient tant désiré.


End file.
